


Boots

by sergioprentiss



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Nudity, or at least the implication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: This isn't that explicit, but a nsfw filter would take issue with it anyway, so here we are.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 43





	Boots

There's a suggestive but not nsfw version on tumblr @ ssaalexblake / tagged / spydoc 

**Author's Note:**

> Certain body parts are too much trouble to attempt to draw, to be honest.
> 
> And her pants are hanging off the ankle we can't see. It's not really important for anybody to know, but i like it better with that knowledge, so there you are. 
> 
> (The resolution on this is also terrible and i have no idea what i did wrong because the file size is massive, but i am not good with technology.)


End file.
